User talk:Sulimen
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alternate Secret Room.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krysto2002 (Talk) 12:48, 29 May 2012 It was hardly distinguishable as a Champion Version, i didn't notice it to have a different colour than the usual gurdy. I'll look into that again. Ta muchly. I've noticed you going through the Recent Edits list and cleaning up my clean ups. Haha. Thanks. :) FrazerJC 19:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it, i'm bored anyway. Eventually somebody will be cleaning up my clean ups. Sulimen 20:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey Sulimen, first of all i wanted to say: great work on the images! Clear and clean, exactly as it should be! May i ask: How did you get them so clean, and how did you manage to get a picture of the "holy leech without the guardian fly? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 23:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) The Wretched I also agree that it was the best idea to move "Mini Gurdy" to "The Wretched", since as you summed up in your edit summary, that's most likely his true name. But why did you move it to "The Wretched (Boss)" afterwards, and moved the duplicate "Gurdy Jr." to "The Wretched (MiniBoss)"? The latter article - since it was the duplicate of an already existing once - should have been deleted instead. We never created seperate articles for a boss just because he can later appear as a miniboss: that's true for pretty much any boss :P Right now "The Wretched (MiniBoss)" is the article page we have this dude, albeit we're not entirely sure about his official name and don't know why he appears as regular boss (most likely because of a bug). "The Wretched (Boss)" leads to this article, and "The Wretched" is a double-redirect. Both disambiguations are redundant. "The Wretched (Boss)" should be deleted, as well as "The Wretched" - for housekeeping reasons, so we can move "The Wretched (MiniBoss)" over here (and delete that one afterwards). Most of this wall of text is pretty self-evident, but i thought i just point that out just in case, since i can't do it myself. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 23:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've played through after the WotL ver. 1.2 update. I encountered The Wretched, it had a properly displayed boss intro screen, eg. the name wasn't glitched and the boss image wasn't glitched. And the boss that followed was the same one as displayed on the boss intro screen. The boss on the intro screen and the one I fought? The one displayed here: File:Altwidow.jpg. It should be noted that that picture was taken from an earlier version and clearly has a glitched name displaying while the one I encountered in the newest update displayed no such glitches as I have already mentioned. The Light6 10:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Why didn't you took a screenshot on the newest update to actually show its name instead of the glitched screenshot? Sulimen 11:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I hardly ever take screenshots so it didn't cross my mind at the time. Also in response to your other comments left on my talk page: Widow is encountered in the Cellar (Basement alt), I encountered The Wretched in the Catacombs (Caves alt). Also on your question about the screenshot, if you check the details you can it isn't mine, it was uploaded days ago and was already on the Widow page, it was just a clarification about which boss I fought, and when I fought him it said "The Wretched" not "Mo..." like in that screenshot. And as I mentioned that screenshot was taken days ago in an older version not the current one. The Light6 12:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I was about to say the same as The Light6 because of the recent update - turns out Gurdy Jr. was the name after all. Yet i just checked the (incorrectly named) pages and redirects for this boss. "The Wretched (MiniBoss)" got deleted, while "Gurdy Jr." currently just redirects to that page. It seems like the entire information about this boss got unintentionally deleted. It should still be saved in cache, though. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 12:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I remade the page now called "Mini Gurdy", because "Gurdy Jr." sounds like a father a son thing, they are not like Larry from super meat boy and larry jr. Larry jr was meant to appear as a son in a nother game (super meat boy to binding of isaac). So mini gurdy sounds more accurate for me since they are both in this game, which i like to thing that is just a chunk of the original gurdy which you defetead early, since this mini version appears later in the game. Sulimen 12:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Boss Borders Since you edited my insert of the Carrion Queen, do you want to remove the border around all boss pictures? Otherwise in would be inconsitency. June, 10th Doomspeaker Sure i will, but i expected the others would repost their pictures since they saw some of the boss border pics removed. If not, i will remove them. Sulimen 13:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC)